Koodori Joshuu
by silentstarlight
Summary: Koodori Joshuu, a thief. Kagura, a lady of noble birth who takes on this name to steal to return possessions to their rightful owner. It was supposed to be simple, but somehow everything spun out of control, leaving destiny on her shoulders...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: New story. I just decided to post all story ideas and someday get around to writing them.

Disclaimer: Violence is the answer, to use it is the question. But what does that have to with owning InuYasha?

* * *

**

* * *

**

Koodori Joshuu

**Ch. 1**

Kagura was bored to tears. It wasn't like she asked to be born into nobility, she just was, and there was nothing she could do about that. And because she was nobility, she had been 'invited' to a party held for Sesshomary and his troops who had returned triumphantly from war. Luckily it was a masked ball. Besides, the very wind was her essence, if she wanted to be invisible, she pretty much was, thanks to the fact that she was Kaze.

* * *

Her father was at a meeting with all the other Lords. Their government was really different from other countries. There were 39 states. Two Lords are at the heads of each state, a human and a demon, all which were nobility. Every 5 years, there was an election for 2 new Lords, the current Lord could run as many times he or she would like. Each state would take turns being the capital, the two Lords at the head of the state at the time when their state was the capital had the most power. They would then be called Sabunim, the masters.

* * *

Back to Kagura. She was sick of the way she was being treated. 

"Oh, may I draw you a bath?"

"Would milady like something to eat or refresh herself with?"

"Please take a nap, you must be tired from your trip."

Yeah, life was good. It was tormenting her to death.

Oops, only one hour left till she was going to be tortured, I mean the ball. Her father had told her sternly that she was to arrive on time and that there was to be no funny business. Oh well, it wasn't like she had much to dress up for in the first place. She was going to go as the Snow Goddess. Not a very hard costume. Just powder her face white, put hair in a messy bun with lots of hair escaping, and wear a sweeping white kimono. She might as well get ready early, she had something planned later, something sure to annoy someone…

* * *

Three hours down, two more to go. So far, Kagura had escaped everyone who was looking for her. Mainly her father. Until now, that is. 

"Good evening, Kagura." She looked up to see Sesshomaru smirking. Or something of the like.

"Sesshomaru", she hissed, "How are you doing today? No hangnails, no split ends, or running eyeliner I hope?" She fought down an urge to laugh.

Sesshomaru ignored her question. "Would you like to dance?"

"No, thank you. I have a um… a performance, yes, a performance to get ready for. Good day."

It would of worked had Sesshomaru not grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear, "There is no performance. Though there will be an announcement concerning you tonight."

"What announcement? My father has not told me anything."

"Dance Kagura, dance, and you will find your answers." She let herself be dragged to the dance floor, trying to be ungraceful. "My father has told me that the negations are complete."

Kagura recalled her father telling her that Sesshomaru was going to be engaged when he came back. "Congratulations. Who is the lucky lady?" Her voice was layered with sarcasm. After all, if he teased her from now on, it would be very inappropriate, and Sesshomaru hated gossip.

She almost didn't hear what he was saying, "Your father has arranged it that you will be staying, fiancée. Her eyes flew wide open. Fiancée? "I see that you are too shocked to speak."

"Shut up." She took her feather out of her hair. Her hair started to fall to her shoulders only to be blown up when she threw the feather into the air. Kagura disappeared with a gust of wind.

"Well, I did everything Father told me." he sighed. "I wish her father good luck." With that, he too, seemed to vanish.

* * *

Later… 

"Ladies and gentlemen," began Jaken. Sesshomaru's father took over.

"I am very pleased to announce," insert a glare from Kagura, "that my son, Sesshomaru and Kagura are engaged and will be married in two years time."

Everyone was quiet. Until InuYasha started laughing. Strangely enough, the two mentioned people were nowhere to be found. They were both sulking, that is if Sesshomaru could sulk. She on the roof will the wind blowing wildly in her face, he in the library, looking up books on persuasion. Which all have mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

A/N: How does it sound? Leave a review if you:

A. Hate it.

B. Like it.

C. thinks it sounds ok

D.will most likely never read Ch. 2 because you'll never read of word of this story ever again.

F. have no opinion but you'll leave a review anyways.

To sum up, leave a review!


	2. The thief

A/N: Thank you to all reviewers! I didn't really expect anyone to review anyways.

nana: Thank you! (smiles)

goldenmoonlight13: Ok. For you, I will put at the end of this chapter 'F. Love it.' (smiles)

Fantastical Queen Ebony Black: Thank you for criticizing me. It's nice to know that there is room for improvement. But what does 'IC' mean? Sorry to be ignorant. (smiles)

GiR: Sesshomaru/Kagura is my favorite pairing too! They do say opposites attract… (smile becomes fixed to the author's mouth)

Silverlorn: (smiles) Thank you!

violetjewelz: (smiles again) I have updated! hahahahahahahaha (gets whacked by sister who thinks I'm crazy)

Inustalkerchik: Thank you. (smiles again, my mouth is starting to hurt from smiling) I don't know, but all the first chapters that I've written have been short so far, sorry.

Disclaimer: Let's see, I have a wall scroll with Sesshomaru and InuYasha on it, I have a picture of Kagura, but none of the stuff says © silentstarlight.

On wards to chapter 2!

Chapter 2

The Thief

Kagura was done sulking. She had a job that needed to be done. She put on a plain kimono, something a commoner would wear. Then she tucked her fan into her sash, then she untied her hair. Most nobles had always seen her with her hair in a bun, they wouldn't recognize her. But she was never caught, heard, yes, but seen or caught, never. They do say that when a thief relaxes, that they are prone to be caught.

She slipped out the window on her feather. Not many people knew that she had it. Up she went until she found the window she was looking for. There were no lights, the room's occupants looked as if they were sleeping. Kagura became the very air herself and slipped inside.

The room's occupant had something that rightfully belonged to her. She checked the desk, a whole bunch of documents were what she found. The bookshelf, only books, and they looked like boring ones at that. Behind the tapestries, only the wall. There was a box in the corner, and Kagura found what she wanted inside it. It was a pair of feathers, she could get any of those any time, but these held sentimental value. Her only friend had given them to her when they had last met. Kagura was told that nobles did not befriend commoners. She had to obey her father, tradition required.

This was why she hated Sesshomaru. When they first met, he had teased her about having no pupils, her eyes were red, and how she was adopted, and how her real father was the despicable Naraku. Then he stole the feathers in her hair, and he would not give them back no matter what she did. Now she would get her revenge, there was eyeliner in the box, she switched it with a different color.

Sesshomaru felt a breeze. He hadn't left the window open, and there wasn't any movement in the room apart from the breeze. Something materialized next to the window and started searching his room. They must of found what they wanted in this box. His box! That was the untouchable box whom no one apart from himself was allowed to touch! He got up silently and grabbed the Tenseiga, after all, a dead thief doesn't do anyone good if you want to question them. He crept up to the person and held the sword to their throat. "Don't move," he hissed, "Or I won't hesitate."

Kagura wasn't afraid, she had done her research. And research showed that he had two swords, one that if he wanted to attack someone, it's aura would slice the being. The other, was the sword of healing. Seeing that she wasn't sliced and diced, this was the sword of healing. She stood still, a minute passed, then two. "What do you want?"

"What are you taking?" Kagura held up the two feathers.

"I will be taking these back to the original owner."

Sesshomaru suddenly spun her around and lifted her chin to see her face. You never could be too safe. Kagura had put on a veil to cover her face. All Sesshomaru saw was Kagura smirking.

"Name yourself." Sesshomaru commanded.

Kagura thought quickly, "Koodori Joshuu."

"Dancing female prisoner?" Funny how something got translated.

"Baka. No, the thief goddess. What an idiot."

Sesshomaru's claws started to glow green, now Kagura was afraid. "If you can fight me and win, I will let you go."

"Fine." Kagura knew that this wasn't going to be easy, there was limited space in the room for starters, and InuYasha had been beaten countless times by the demon in front of her. Well, it wasn't like she didn't have a few tricks up her sleeves. She drew two fans out of her sleeves. When she snapped them open they could also be used as a slashing weapon as well as to control the wind.

Sesshomaru lunged for Kagura, I mean Joshuu, and missed. He hit the window, making a hole in the glass. Kagura slashed at the man in front of her with a fan, then used the other fan in her hand to push Sesshomaru against the wall with wind.

"Thank you. The owner puts a lot of sentimental value on these you know." She jumped out the window and disappeared.

'Well' Sesshomaru thought, 'I was trying to think of a way to give those back to her without damaging my pride.'

The next day…

"Kagura, Sesshomaru, you two are to work together to find out what wages for each job should be each year." They were both at the council meeting, and Kagura had two white feathers in her hair today. "And Kagura, please try to find another method of figuring this out."

"No." Was her reply. "There is no other way. Commoners are taught to respect us. If we ask for their opinion, they would just say all is good. Furthermore, they are the ones who grow the food that we eat and make the thread that our clothes are made of. This is my way of giving back to them."

"Very well, just try not to do anything rash this time."

Sesshomaru's father spoke. "Sesshomaru, it would not be a bad idea to try Kagura's method. She does have a point."

Kagura was telling Sesshomaru what to do. "You just observe what goes on and see if everyone is working. I'll meet you at the back of Akabeko at noon.

Kagura wa happy. She liked to work, it was time consuming and nothing was wasted. Akabeko's owner, Tae, had agreed with Kagura not to tell any of the staff members that nobility would be working with them. Anyways, making bread and taking orders were easy.

"Kagura, the customer at table 10 is ready to order."

"Take this to table 12."

"The people at 14 want their check."

And so on…

A/N: Ok, that's it. Oh, and I don't own Rurouni Kenshin either. Though I wish I did. I don't like the chapter too much, it wasn't forced but, it doesn't sound right.

Ok, let's try this again:

How does it sound? Leave a review if you:

Hate it.

Like it.

thinks it sounds ok

will most likely never read Ch. 2 because you'll never read of word of this story ever again.

have no opinion but you'll leave a review anyways.

Love it.

So, once again, leave a review!


	3. Seeing the world from a different point ...

A/N: I should be updating Chibi Yasha, but this story has me hooked somehow. And one more thing **YOU 6TH GRADERS ARE REALLY STARTING TO ANNOY ME!** No offence if you are a 6th grader and I don't know you of course.

Disclaimer: I'm starting to run out of ideas. Do I own anything? Let's see, my glasses, clothes, books, mind, friends. (Hears angry protests) Ok, I don't own my friends.

**

* * *

**

Koodori Joshuu

**Chapter 3**

**Seeing the world through different point of views

* * *

**

Akabeko was quite busy this time of day. It was pretty close to lunch time, so Sesshomaru decided to order something to see what it was like from the costumer's point of view. Now, Sesshomaru had never been at a place like this, there was shouting, laughing, people coming and going, along with people taking and brining dishes. He had thought himself above commoners, so he did not talk with them often. A big mistake, a voice ran though is head, it was his father's. 'Sesshomaru, the commoners make this world go around, they are the one's who bake your bread, wash your clothes, and chop down trees for furniture and fire. If you want to be a Lord someday, you'll have to get them to like you.' "Yes, Father." He sighed.

* * *

A girl came to take his order, she had red eyes and her hair was tied in a high pony tail. She also had a smile that told him that she was laughing at him. "Welcome to Akabeko. May I take your order?" He ordered something off the menu, he had no clue what it was. "Thank you, your meal will be out in a few minutes." She set down the tray of side dishes she had been carrying and put them on the table. Then refilled his tea cup and left.

* * *

Sesshomaru was deep in thought about a thief who had visited him last night. She had carried no scent, that ruled out all humans. From the name she had given him, the thief was also a female. Since he was hit by a gust of wind, he found himself narrowing the list of elemental demons. There are many elemental demons, but pure elemental ones were rare. Since Joshuu, or that was the she had given him, had used only air, and not poison or speed or anything, it was pretty safe to think that she was pure elemental demon. He listed off all the elemental demons he knew, Kagura, Kagura, Kagura, and um… Kagura again. He sweatdropped, Kagura was the only elemental demon he knew, and if he asked her, then he'd have to explain what had happened last night. Decisions decision decisions, there were so many to make.

* * *

Enough of Sesshomaru, on to Kagura. She was having fun, her father hated when she did things like this, it would chap her skin, she would get blisters on her hands, yeah, whatever. She didn't care if she would never get married or anything, human kind matter to her more. She took orders, cooked, dished food out, argued with the cook, got slapped for that, lost her tempter, worked as the cashier, cleaned tables, did dishes, and set tables. Overall, she was happy, no father to tell to be ladylike and act her rank. What about Lady Sango? She would ask. Her father would say that she was from a long line of taijiya, and it was normal for her to do what she was doing. 

She had last taken Sesshomaru's order, she wondered if he knew that he had ordered a bowl of rice porridge, and high quality at that. Only cooks from Korea knew how to cook it, and made sure that only they knew how. She made herself some soft tofu soup with dumplings along with a bowl of rice. She took both their lunches and started walking out the door. Her job here was finished, she paid Tae, the owner, despite her protests.

* * *

When the same girl who took his order came with two dishes, Sesshomaru was confused, he was positive that he had only ordered one dish. He was about to speak, but the girl beat him to it. 

"Ok, I'm betting your question is why do I have two dishes when you only ordered one. Let's see, I'm a waitress so I can carry more then one dish at a time, thanks to the fact that I have two arms. Another reason might be that you are not the only person who might be hungry." He stared at her. "You really don't know who I am, do you?" He shook his head. She put her hair in a bun. "Looks familiar?" She laughed and let her hair fall again. "Here's your lunch." and she put the bowl under his nose. "Dig in."

"It's porridge." He commented flatly.

"Yeah, and it's also edible too. You know that?"

"Food like this is below me."

"You crazy? Half the cooks in this country want the recipe! It's from Korea and they refuse to give it up! That's why so many people come to Akabeko, for the meat soup and porridge."

"But it's porridge."

"Yes, and we have already established that fact. Now, eat up before it gets cold." A few minutes later, Sesshomaru looked like he was enjoying his porridge, despite the fact that it was porridge. Kagura asked him a question. "Do you think the wage is satisfactory?"

"No, the current wage seems a bit low."  
"I thought so. I heard one of the workers saying how her daughter has to work to make ends meet, and she's only a student."

"Kagura," she looked up. "How many pure elemental demons are there?"

"Nine or ten. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Why?"

His mind raced through many possible answers. "I was wondering what the world would end up if most of it's habitants were like you."

"Is that an insult?" Kagura grinned inwardly, she had caught him off guard that night.

* * *

Throughout the day, the pair had gone to various eating houses and evaluated how hard the workers were working. 

"I'm calling it a day." Kagura stretched out her arms. "The wage is too low."

"I will have to agree with you. The report will be easy to make out, with all the interviews you did." Sesshomaru started at the notebook which Kagura was carrying.

"You go on ahead without me. I'll be at dinner in a little bit."

"The castle is this way." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Who says that I'm going there, unlike you, I have ventured outside and know where I'm going." Those words stung Sesshomaru, and his Father's voice came into his head again, 'Sesshomaru, the commoners make this world go around, they are the one's who bake your bread, wash your clothes, and chop down trees for furniture and fire. If you want to be a Lord someday, you'll have to get them to like you.' Once again he sighed and followed Kagura.

"You wait out here," she said, "I'll be back in 30 minutes." It turned out that they were at a temple dedicated to Kagura's patron goddess, Koodori, the wind goddess, who also happened to be the goddess of tricks and good fortune.

"Very interesting." he thought.

* * *

Kagura was paying her respects to the goddess. She also noticed many notes at the feet of the statue of the goddess. She looked around and saw that no one was looking. Kagura took a few and starting reading them. Her eyebrow furrowed by the time she finished reading the first one, and when she finished reading the rest of the notes, Kagura was angry. The notes were full of pleas to the goddess to help them, from no money to support their family because the government had cheated them, to little things, like a necklace that had belonged to a deceased mother that had been stolen. 

"I, Kagura, will bring honor to the name Koodori Joshuu!" She took the notes and left, bowing once more to the goddess.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Sesshomaru was waiting for Kagura, he surveyed his surroundings. He was in a shabby district with old women sweeping the streets so it would be safe for the children who were barefoot because they could not afford any shoes, mothers were calling children home for dinner and welcoming them home, everyone's clothing looked shabby and was patched in at least one or more places. His clothes, even though they were plain, were neat and clean, and looked better then the ones commoners were wearing. This was totally different from what he saw. He saw papers, documents that needed revising, people in fine clothing eating high quality food. His physical features were the same, a cold winter gaze, but beneath that, he knew what his father meant. Election for new Lords would be in a year, and he knew that the current ones would not be reelected.

He was snapped out of his train of thought when Kagura came out from behind him and said, "Boo!"

They both started walking to the castle, every once in a while, Kagura would look at a street vendor and maybe buy their ware. When questioned, she simply answered that it was their living and they needed to survive.

Nearing Akabeko, they heard sounds from a fight. "You can go. I'm going to see what's going on." Kagura left and headed towards the direction of the fight.

* * *

A/N: I would have updated sooner, but I got kind of lazy. Don't expect another update for this story for about another month, I really need to finish Chibi Yasha, which only has about 3 to 4 chapters left. Also I've been slightly stressed lately, I need to choose what classes for high school, so I'm worried I'll choose something above or below my level. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the reviews! 

goldenmoonlight13: here we go again...

Ok, let's try this again:

How does it sound? Leave a review if you:

A. Hate it.

B. Like it.

C. thinks it sounds ok

D. will most likely never read Ch. 4 because you'll never read of word of this story ever again.

E. have no opinion but you'll leave a review anyways.

F. Love it.

So, once again, leave a review!

* * *

I'm hoping I got it right this time! 


	4. Something Uncompleated

A/N: I'm back from the dead…

REPLIES TO REVIEWS:

**Seven Treasures:** Hehe, about mentioning Korea, I am Korean. I was wondering if anyone would notice. To point out, one of my reviewers called me by my Korean name. And I have watched 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon'. I'm also doing Taekwondo. And I kind of created the government. In school, we were learning about the American government, so it's based off of that.

**Kyung-eun:** YOU SPELLED MY NAME WRONG!

**Bun-chan529: **I shall keep writing. (Also because if I don't, several 6th graders I know will kill me…) (Glares at sister and her friend.)

**JadeStarDragon: **I woke up this morning only to hear you screaming and yelling. I'm just going to ignore you…

**Mo Mo: **Thank you.

**Fantastical Queen Ebony Black: **Makes sense. Thank you for your criticism.

**animeluvur:** I'm going to take Japanese! Wheee!

**Kirara242:** When is your birthday?

Thank you to anyone else to read the previous chapters but didn't review!

Disclaimer: I doubt that Takahashi did a report on herself in the 7th grade…

* * *

Koodori Joshuu

Chapter 3

Something Uncompleted

The two immortals were looking down at the scene below them. It was all too familiar to them. The goddess smiled at them while the god frowned. 500 years seemed like yesterday.

* * *

Kagura was about to join the fight when she remembered she had no proof of who she was really. Wait, she did. Everybody of noble birth was issued a pendent, which the commoners did not know of… So that wouldn't work. She scanned the crowd looking for a familiar face and saw none apart from Sesshomaru's. 'Well, I'll just face the consequences later.' With that, she flew in and fought. The man had a sword, there was a girl on the ground whom he was beating up. She brought out a fan and slashed at the man's hand, causing him to drop the sword. She swung her leg and kicked the man in the stomach, causing him to bend over, she got close and put the man's own sword at his neck. 

"Don't move", she hissed, "What are you doing?"

The man would not answer.

"State your business."

This time he answered. He laughed. "What's a commoner like you doing something to me. Huh? Don't you know, I'm the police swordsman, and I can do whatever I would like."

Kagura brought the sword closer. "There are laws that forbid people to hurt others unless in self-defense. That girl has nothing but bruises on her."

"So what are you going to do, girl. They won't listen to you at the courts, I hold more weight then you do to their eyes."

"Enough", a new voice spoke, "Sesshomaru, take the girl and leave, Kagura, take the sword away from the man's neck." Sesshomaru's father was going for a walk when he had noticed a crowd and went to check it out. "State your situation, Lady Kagura," that made the man's eyes grow wide and whispers started.

"While going back to my quarters, I noticed a fight."

"Lies!" The man spat, "Lies!"

"What do you mean lies! You were beating up that girl who kept attempting to fight back! You broke a law and you abused your position to take advantage to the situation!" She wasn't happy, "In fact. if I didn't know any better, I'd say that girl was a slave!"

The crowd had backed off slightly, the public knew of Kagura's temper, not a fun thing to witness.

"I will take my leave." She straightened herself and walked away.

* * *

"She's a lot like you," the god stated, "small wonder why you choose her." 

"He's a lot like you," the goddess smiled, "the two of you hate to smile."

* * *

Kagura walked around aimlessly. There was so much in this state that was horrible. From what that man had said, only those who had a title was worth anything in society. How stupid. At the rate she was finding things out, she would have to do some research on this place. Her thoughts strayed to the girl that was beaten up. What was going to happen to her now? She walked into her room only to find the girl and Sesshomaru waiting for her. How convenient. 

"Who gave you permission to enter?"

"I come and go as I please. It is none of your business."

Kagura's fingers twitched. How she longed to throw something at the moment, or to yell. "The girl how is she?" Yes, changing the topic would be a good idea.

"She will not talk. All the injuries she has are bruises though. Most of them, the healer said, are painful and will take time to heal."

She looked at the girl. Her hair was tied, and she was now wearing an orange and white kimono. The many bruises colored her face, but when she looked up at Kagura, she smiled. Kagura gave a little smile of her own.

"Come, we'll go and eat." The girl looked really happy. She looked like she could use a decent meal.

* * *

"Maybe," the goddess murmured, "that she and he might be able to finish what we weren't able to finish." The god looked up in shock upon hearing what she said, but kept to himself.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking forever. You may blame my sister, Jadestardragon, and her friend, SapphireSprite. They kicked me off the computer last weekend when I was going to update. Also sorry for the short chapter... 

Notes: I hate this chapter. I'm someday going to rewrite this chapter and make it make more sense to me. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC.


	5. Pride

A/N: My excuse for not updating: 1. I was banned from using the internet. 2. I currently have three projects going on at school and two tests scheduled on the same day. (And I thought that the last trimester was supposed to be easy… Whaaaaaa!)

* * *

**Koodori Joshuu**

**Chapter 5**

Kagura headed towards the kitchen with the girl. Sesshomaru went to talk with his father about the upcoming elections.

"What's your name?", Kagura asked the girl. When she didn't reply, Kagura said, "I can't call you 'girl' forever."

"Rin.", was the reply.

"Unusual name." She gave Rin a tray of well buttered bread and a glass of milk. "Now eat up."

Rin stared at Kagura, "I get to eat all this?"

"Yeah, now eat up. I still have to figure out what to do with you." Kagura sat down on a stool that just happened to be there.

Rin obeyed her and started to eat, still not being able to accept the fact that the lady gave her free food.

* * *

"Father." Sesshomaru said as he entered the room.

"Ah, Sesshomaru.", his father said, "How was your day?" He could of burst out laughing, cause he knew that today was most likely the strangest day his son had experienced.

"I was wondering if I could run to be a Lord in the upcoming election in this state."

His father put down the papers and looked at Sesshomaru. After a while, he said, "Sit down." And he did.

"Tell me why you want to run all of a sudden."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "Taxes are very high, and people are suffering."

"That's not it though, is it?"

Sesshomaru remained silent.

"You wish to become more useful, as Kagura would say it."

Still silent.

"Then you would be running to save your pride, even though you really might care for the people, the first reason would be because of pride. The elections are this year, the people here don't know you, and it is an almost well known fact that you only tolerate humans. They wouldn't vote for you. You must make yourself known before you run, and also show that you really care for them.''

Sesshomaru still didn't say anything.

* * *

"Wow," the goddess said, "Big shock, he even has your attitude and pride."

The god shot her a glare, but she laughed anyways. "Don't you have somewhere to be?", he asked.

"You're right," the goddess's red eyes looked as if they were glowing, "And unlike you, I'm going to have some fun. Someday, you're going to regret staying here all your days."

"All my days being an eternity, I immortal."

* * *

'_This state is really corrupt._' Kagura thought. '_I wonder why the goddess doesn't answer their pleas?_' Kagura was once again in the temple of Koodori, it was night, about one o'clock and she was wearing a dark kimono. Her hidden face faced the statue of the goddess. Only until the hand tapped her shoulder did she notice that she was not alone.

"I thought you would come back.", the girl stated. She was dressed in the traditional miko garb, and her black was partly tied back. And she had blue eyes, rare for a human. "I saw you earlier today."

Kagura stared, '_Great._', she thought, '_first night and I get caught already._' "Aren't you going to turn me in?"

"Turn you in? Of course not!" Kagura was able to breathe easier. "You're a pure elemental wind demon, Kagura, right?" Kagura sweatdropped, how did this girl know so much about her? "My name is Kagome", she bowed to Kagura, "You know, do look extraordinary like the goddess." She smiled. "Come on."

Kagura's feet started to move on their own as she followed Kagome through the temple. "This will be so much fun," Kagome was saying, "I'll finally be able to help these people in a way."

"Wait!" Kagura stopped Kagome. "How do you know so much about me? Who told you?"

"Do you think you can work by yourself? No, I have told your father that you would be helping at the temple at the midnight service. What would happen if you were caught out of bed? And you a noble's daughter." They were now outside, "You see that house?" Kagome pointed to a well kept house in a shabby neighborhood. "That's the landlord's house. He sold the people the land to them, but he won't give them the deed or the receipt. He won't give them the money back either. I was the witness when he sold the land to them.", she explained when she felt Kagura's stare. "Go, I'll tell you more then you come back. My room is behind the statue of the goddess, meet me there." She left leaving Kagura to do her work.

* * *

The landlord either had a really lazy wife, or he needs a housekeeper, Kagura concluded after slipping all the deeds and receipts under the door of each house. On all the papers, she credited Koodori. After all, no one would dare try to take the deeds and receipts away if they were given by a divine being.

* * *

A week later, Sesshomaru's father 'requested' to see him. There's a thief, he said, that has been stealing from people. His exact words were, "This is your chance to show yourself to the people. Capture this person."

* * *

Thank you to: Sioned Yes, it is Sesshomaru Kagura pairing. I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm glad that this story snapped you out of your writer's block.

Wind Which 555: Thank you.

Ginger: You ever going to send me back my stories? (Twich)

Inu-midoriko: Sorry for taking forever to update…

animeluvur: Sorry for the confusion, 8th graders must unite and squash out the 6th graders!

Kirara242: Hehe (sweatdrop) Happy bleated birthday. Sorry.

And to my most faithful reviewer, who has reviewed every single chapter I have written, weather she has read the book or not, SapphireSprite.

Thank you to all those who have read but not reviewed!

* * *

A/N: They're killing us at school, and I have one chapter to Chibi Yasha left. I would also like to update Winter Sonata. Please be patient and I will update ASAP. (Please read Chibi Yasha!) 


	6. The Enemy

A/N: Summer vacation, and I'm feeling lazy. Let's see if I can finish a few stories…

Disclaimer: I don't believe that Takahashi goes to school.

* * *

Koodori Joshuu

Ch. 6

The Enemy

* * *

_recap:_

A week later, Sesshomaru's father 'requested' to see him. There's a thief, he said, that has been stealing from people. His exact words were, "This is your chance to show yourself to the people. Capture this person."

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Sesshomaru had met with his father, four weeks since Kagura's first adventure. And between that time, Kagura, or should I say Koodori, became famous. And Sesshomaru figured out Koodori's pattern.

* * *

Another day, another ball. And another object to be stolen and returned. And this time, the victim was Sango, from the Taijiya. A person had stolen her boomerang. Why someone wanted to steal something that heavy, made Kagura wonder. 

'_Another ball'_, Kagura thought. '_Someone shoot me already'_. Currently she had her hair being done, makeup was applied to her face, and an incredibly tight obi was tied on. _'I mean seriously, the Silla women have more comfortable clothing then I do._' Then a idea clicked in her head. She dismissed all the maids, and called Rin.

* * *

"See what I mean", the goddess said, "Kagura knows how to have fun. So unlike two people I know…" She smirked, "I'm off." 

The god looked surprised, "You don't mean," he gulped, "that you're going to the ball!"

"Why not? I have a life, and I shall live it to it's fullest."

"Koodori, what would the council say if you were caught?"

"Do you think I care. I am no longer a child" A faint 'yeah, right', was heard. "Besides," she smiled, "something will happen tonight, and I want to be there when it happens. Tomoyo asked me to go with her anyways."

The god thought for a moment. "Ah, a crossroad in fate." Then he frowned, "You do know that we are forbidden to meddle when a crossroad appears."

"Who says I'm meddling? I just want front row seats." The goddess left, leaving the god to think.

* * *

Sesshomaru was grumpy, his father had announced that he would catch the thief Koodori Joshuu. Now his opponent knew who was after him. No, her. 

Kagura dressed Rin up, and took her to the ball with her. She had decided to raise Rin herself. Though the only person she would talk to was Kagura. And she was clutching her kimono, making it hard to move.

She pasted a smile on her face and started to greet everyone.

"Good evening, Lady Kagura.", the human lord Omigumo greeted her. "What a charming party we are having today." His smile was irking. All she wanted to do was to whack him on the face and run out of the party. Instead, she pasted a smile and said, "Yes, I agree." She decided to spread a rumor. "I hear that the thief Koodori Joshuu will be making an appearance tonight." She went off to greet the next person.

* * *

'The only good things about balls', Kagura thought, 'is the food. Otherwise, I would of jumped off a tower already.' She and Rin were seated at a table with Sesshomaru, who looked impassive, two people named Eriol and Tomoyo, and a woman who said that her name was Mumei. Rin's eyes went wide at all the food that was heaped on the table, Kagura placed bits of everything on her plate so Rin could sample everything. She herself heaped her plate with rice, curry, and chicken. Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered, "It isn't ladylike to eat so much." She glared at him and continued to eat. Only after 'accidentally' pouring a pitcher of ice water on him, claiming that she had spaced out and wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. 

"I hear that you two," talking to Sesshomaru and Kagura, "are engaged." Mumei started the conversation. "To be young and in love."

Kagura choked on rice, while Sesshomaru blinked and settled for a glare which would of killed off Mumei if she wasn't a goddess.

"It's an arranged marriage," Kagura finally spoke, "It's better for the country this way." Sesshomaru said nothing.

"But still," Tomoyo spoke up, "the two of you look good with each other."

"Oh, ignore her," Eriol said, "she loves to match make, woe to all our friends." He chuckled. "It's her living though."

"So," Kagura said switching topics, "where do you people come from?"

Koodori, Tomoyo, and Eriol glanced at each other, they couldn't exactly say that they descended from the heavens and were a god and goddesses.

* * *

"My lord," a man said, "What are we to do with the boomerang?" 

"We shall threaten the Lady Sango with her own weapon, she will fight for us in order to continue to live with her people. Did you take the fans away from the Silla delegates?"

"Yes, my lord. The monk Miroku has agreed to keep them for us. Since your other self has given him a kazana, he is afraid to do anything against us in fear that the tunnel might widen, my lord."

"Very good, but be careful. I have heard that the thief Koodori Joshuu might turn up today. She might go for anything."

"I'm not quite sure," the man said with a quiver in his voice, "the Lord Sesshomaru is here, and he has been ordered to catch her."

"Are you questioning me?", the other man threatened. "I demand that only the most loyal serve me. All others are useless. Unless…"

"No my lord,", the man gasped, "I am your most loyal, for your tiniest wish, I would put my life on the line!"

"Very well. You may leave. Tell my other self to be on guard though."

"Yes, my lord, anything for you my lord."

"Get out of my slight.", he snarled. The two figures disappeared from the shadows and moved back into the light.

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time! I had a writer's block, and then when I started writing the chapter, it sounded a bit too much like Saint Tail. Then I had a writer's block, I found out I will be moving out of state. Because I will be moving, please don't expect a chapter too soon. Chibi Yasha is finally done, and this story plot will be a cross of Saint Tail, Damo, and The China Garden. I also do not own Tomoyo and Eriol from Cardcaptor Sakura, they belong to CLAMP. 

This was kinda like a filler, sorry!


	7. Once set in motion

A/N: I am aware that I haven't updated in ages…. Please don't use this as an excuse to throw stuff at me. Despite that, I haven't died.

Disclaimer: Takahashi's job is to create a story; I just do it for fun. I don't own KID, Saint Tail, or 20 Faces.

* * *

Koodori Joshuu

Ch. 7

Once set in Motion…..

* * *

"And it's show time!", a voice shouted out. Smoke was seen, and Kagura could barely see through it. Many cuss words were shouted by a man dressed in a suit and a necktie, "!#$! KID! GET BACK HERE!" 

"No can do, Nakamori-kibu!"

"Watson."

And footsteps from the KID taskforce were heard chasing after the thief.

After the smoke cleared, the party resumed, more or less, until…

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" This shout caused balloons to float everywhere, filling the hall, so they once again weren't able to see anything. This time, a boy in a school uniform was ordering a taskforce, "After her! Capture Saint Tail!" And the task force chased a black clad figure riding a balloon out of a window.

By this time, all guests were sweatdropping, two thieves in the same hall, at the same night! That was just too strange. Ah well, what can go wrong will go wrong, and there is Murphy's Law, so…….

A girl squealing was heard, "It's 20 faces!"  
A whole lot more squealing was heard, and chaos ensured until 20 faces managed to escape on a hot air balloon.

People were irked by now. First the Kaitou KID, then you had Saint Tail, and after that, 20 Faces _just_ had to appear. And to top things off, Kagura still had her act to do.

So the question was, should she be fancy, or not? I mean, all other thieves were kinda flashy, so…..just maybe, to annoy Sesshomaru.

And so, the lights turned out, and it stayed off, despite the fact the people tried to light up the hall with fire. By this time, people had huge veins throbbing on their foreheads.

Kagura, with a veil over her face made her way to the noble's rooms to look for the boomerang. She found it, she'd have to check who the person was later, but as she crept out to the hallway, her chest hurt suddenly and she screamed, attracting attention.

Sesshomaru heard the scream and ran towards the noise. It sounded familiar, so who was it?

* * *

Meanwhile….. 

"You know that the elders won't be happy that you three went tonight," the god spoke. "Especially since everyone's fate is decided tonight."

"You're such a spoilsport.", the goddess scolded the god, "loosen up and have some fun." A smile graced her features. "Besides, we did get back up here before anything really happened."

Despite that, the god frowned. "The course of the future is in the hands of a girl. This situation is not to be taken lightly. It would be safer to have multiple people deciding fate, but….," and he trailed off.

"No," the goddess said, putting her hand on the god's arm, "not a girl", she said with laughter in her eyes. "But a young woman who's about to show the world that she is capable of taking the future into her own hands."

"And you still say this even though the majority of us say she will die tonight?"

"What can go wrong, will." The goddess refocused her attention to what was going on.

* * *

Kagura screamed again, it felt as it someone was squeezing her heart. She heard footsteps in front of her. Then a voice. 

"I'm very sorry, lady, to do this," the voice said. It sounded male. "But before I have to suck you into the windtunnel, will you do me the honor of bearing me my child?"

The question was so shocking that she stopped in mid-scream to stare.

"Wha-," she was cut off when she couldn't get enough air. What was happening to her? Kagura got a grip on herself and threw the boomerang at the source of the voice.

The pain in her chest lessened, and she was able to breathe again. Suddenly, the boomerang came flying back.

"ARGGG! Who just thre-"

Yet another voice spoke, this time it was female. "Stop this now, and turn the lights back on." She paused, "Or I will have to arrest both of you."

She knew the voice, "I'm very sorry Sango-sama", Kagura spoke, "but I still need to go back." She took the feather out of her hair, "Farewel-", and she was cut off once again.

"I am surprised that you're not dead yet, Kagura." A person, shadowed in darkness decided to reveal himself. He held a blob on something in his and, which he squeezed.

As the man squeezed the blob, Kagura felt pain again. "Ugh,…"

* * *

A/N: Writer's block through this whole chapter. Some inspiration hit when someone IMed me, and to that person, I'm grateful. And I do have valid excuses, computer crashed and died, thus losing everything on it, projects, finals, me trying to get over something, and other activities. Credit also goes to the five girls at the Boys and Girls club I volunteer at. 

I have an idea what's going to go on in the next chapter, but nothing overly solid. Thank you to those who have stuck with me this far! (bows)

Kudos to those who can tell me the series where each of the thieves came from! (grins)


	8. Her Heart

_Explanation at the bottom... Chapter 8_

Koodori Joshuu

Chapter 8

Her Heart

* * *

"You will come with me." the voice commanded. Kagura felt compelled to obey the voice, but something stopped her. There was something wrong with the picture.

"Show yourself." another voice commanded, she recognized this one, Sesshomaru. "State your business."

"Kukukukuku…" The man stepped closer so they could make out his features. "I have come to collect my daughter."

Suddenly a icky green tentacle shot from the body and grabbed Kagura. She struggled with it, so it punched a hole through her.

A scream tore from her throat. She was going to die, the tentacle had shot clean through her, and the pain… It was like being slowly roasted over a fire, long and drawn out.

"Hirakosu!" Sango expertly threw her boomerang and cut the tentacle off, Kagura fell to the ground with a thump.

"Come, Kagura." All eyes went the lump on the ground, Kagura? "Come, or I will kill you."

Slowly, she got up, the pain was lessening, was she dying? Kagura didn't know, but the one thing she did know was that she was going to give the bastard a piece of her mind.

"Make me." The pain was almost gone, she stood up defiantly and pulled out two fans. Both of them were ornately decorated with flowers and birds, and the ends were sharpened to a point, an excellent slashing weapon. She stood, weapons out, holding her ground. "You think a threat like that will make me obey you?" She ran towards the figure, her footsteps light and heard by all in the hallway, "How dare you presume that I would go with you without a fight!" She went in to slash his chest, then his neck. Panting heavily, she stepped back. Only to find that the man was still alive, and waiting for her to finish so he could attack. Another icky green tentacle came at her, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came.

* * *

Sesshomaru was shocked, well not shocked, because Sesshomaru is never shocked. But he had to admit, his mind blanked out for a fraction of a second when he heard the identity of the thief. 

Kagura.

He would have chuckled, but that would be a very un-Sesshomaru like thing to do. It figured that she would be the one that would elude him. She had passion, more passion than reason. Not that too much passion was a horrible thing, but it does make people short tempered and makes them do rash things.

Like befriending commoners.

Working for those of lower classes.

Getting into a fight for someone she didn't even know.

Posing as a thief to return stolen objects to their rightful owners.

Now that was an interesting one, a thief, stealing in the name of a goddess. But all objects stolen had been stolen before, and returned to their proper owners. This placed it in a class similar to Saint Tail or Kaitou KID.

Wait? It?

Kagura was a thief, a thief is a person, not an it.

So why did he call her an it?

Was this the thing his father had meant when he said to look from other points of views?

His thought process was cut short as he heard Kagura giving the other man a piece of her mind. "How dare you presume that I would go with you without a fight!", and saw her go in for the kill.

Except the man did not die. In fact, he was still standing, and smirking. And when he saw the green tentacle go towards her, he was swiftly by her side to move her out the way.

"Come, Kagura." the man was saying. "I can give you anything you want. Money, fame, wealth…anything." He stepped closer. "All you have to do is come with me."

Sesshomaru set Kagura on her feet as she started yelling at the bastard. "You underestimate me again. Why would I want those stupid things! You came in and ruined my night! What makes you think that I would come with you anyways? Even little children know better than to go with strangers!"

The stranger smirked. "Kukukukuku…" Sesshomaru knew this scent from somewhere. This fowl, putrid scent. "Because I have something you would be very interested in."

He felt Kagura freeze. "And what would that be?" She held her fans up, ready to defend herself if he attacked.

"Your freedom."

* * *

If you had dropped a pin, you would of heard it falling. All the occupants in the room froze. They all knew Kagura, and she loved her independence. To hear that someone else had it was mind boggling. 

Miroku spoke up. "How can you say you have this lady's freedom? Slavery is illegal in this country, and any binding spell of that sort would have been detected by the Council." He also got his staff ready in case the man attacked. Next to him, Sango got lifted her boomerang just in case.

Sesshomaru, meanwhile did some quick thinking. Kagura had been pierced by a tentacle, but yet for some reason still alive and kicking, literary. This man claimed that she was his daughter and he held her freedom. When the man had first appeared, Kagura screamed in agony as the man squeezed a beating lump of something. He closed his eyes to think. There had to be something that he wasn't paying attention. He smelled the scent of five people, heard five people breathing, five hearts beating, but one of the hearts was in the wrong place. Unless somehow that man had two hearts and someone didn't have one…

The pieces of the puzzle slid and clicked into place as he opened his eyes to survey the scene. "By her freedom," Sesshomaru said addressing the man, "you mean her heart."

"Kukukuku… You're a bright one, aren't you." the man snarled, "Yes, that is right. I have her heart. Pity that you'll have to die now." The green tentacle shot towards Sesshomaru. Before anyone could react, he pulled out his energy whip and sliced the thing in two. Then before their eyes, it regenerated and attacked again. Sesshomaru kept slicing it into two and was clearly getting irked.

"This is a waste of my time." He sent a jolt of energy down the whip, shocking the man. Swiftly, he jumped in front of him and sliced his stomach open, then jumped back again. "It is a disgrace that I had to get close to inflict damage, Naraku." He waited to see what the man would do now that his identity was discovered.

"Damage indeed." And the wound closed up. "I will deal with these humans first," he said airily, motioning to Sango and Miroku. "Then I will deal with you two." He held his hand out in a dramatic gesture.

And the hand was shot off. Sesshomaru noticed that another person had joined them. Another human, female. He sighed mentally, these humans were really annoying.

But Naraku's eyes were wide open, his hand had not just been shot off, it had also been purified. A miko maybe?

"Naraku! I order you to give up and turn yourself in!" Kagome's voice rang out. As she walked towards them, she had her bow ready to fire another purifying arrow. "You have no right to the Jewel."

Naraku looked at them. As Kagome had been talking, the others had closed in around him, weapons ready to inflict some serious damage. He decided against trying to go against all of them and instead opted to escape.

"I will come back for you, my daughter. Either that, or die." He gave Kagura a painful squeeze to her heart and made his escape by disappearing, cackling crazily.

Hours later found the five people in a room in a meeting, trying to make heads or tail of things.

"How is that man your father, Kagura." Sesshomaru asked.

She glared at all of them, "I don't know. The one I call father," she was referring to the one who had raised her. "is my adoptive parent. My biological mother was close friends with my parents. She probably handed me over to give me a better life."

"He has your heart Kagura. What are you going to do?" Kagome said softly. "I'm surprised you lived this long. I'm afraid that if you don't get your heart back soon, it might disintegrate." There were wide eyes and open mouths at this. Kagura kept her head down.

"I'm going to get it back from that bastard, that's what. And show him what happens when I'm threatened." She paused for a minute and asked, "What jewel were you talking about Kagome? And what do I have to do with it?"

Kagome lips became a thin line, but was spared from answering as Miroku spoke. "The Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. It's crystallized energy, it's a very powerful item if you want power. If used for evil, it will become corrupted and warped. But there is a theory that if it's used for good, all the energy might be used up and it disappear." He paused. "Most people think it's a myth now, which is better that way so no one tries to go after it. But how Naraku found out…"

"You know, there is a myth in my country," Sango said, "where the Jewel is supposed to originate from. They say that a very powerful miko named Midoriko sacrificed her soul to slay many demons. Her soul and those of the demons are what makes up the jewel. Legend has it that the two forces to this day still fight in the jewel. That way, it can be used for good, or evil, depending on the user."

"He wants you, because he thinks you have what it takes to find the Jewel." Kagome's lips were still in a line. "You have the shouki shards that would help him find the Jewel." She chewed on the bottom lip, hesitant. "Kagura, I need you to steal the Shikon no Tama before Naraku does."

* * *

"Ha! See, see, see! I told you that she would prevail! You should never underestimate mortals!" The goddess was gloating after things went her way that night, giving her companion a headache. 

"But she was supposed to give in and Naraku was supposed to rule the world in two years…"

"That's because ye of little faith." she admonished, "Trust them a little. It won't kill you."

"You do realize that the Elders will be very disappointed since things did not go as they had planned tonight?"

She laughed. "Things went the way I wanted them to go." But suddenly she lost her energy and collapsed in a chair looking sad. "But from now on they need to hurry. It's going to be a race against time…no mortal can escape death…so much to be done…" She fell asleep, curled up in an armchair, as the god draped a blanket around her. He sighed, thinking about the events that would follow. There was a huge splotch of red on the white sheet of life. There were many other splotches of red on the cloth, but this one worried her the most. There was one more crossroad in time before this play would be finished. And once again the decision would not lie with them, but in the hands of a little girl…

* * *

_A/N: Yay! New chapter. Fore more info on why I haven't been updating and what's going to happened to this story, please check my livejournal. My username is mi-kyung, but otherwise, it's my homepage and it's written on my bio._

_Thank you to all those who reviewed. Even to those who didn't give me positive comments, they were the ones who made me keep thinking about this story._


End file.
